Voldemort's Capture
by SpiderGirl05
Summary: Ginny, Ron, and Cho have disappeared and are possibly dead. Hermione is concerned and Harry is depressed. Life is hard . . . and its about to get harder. Chapter sixteen is uploaded, with a VERY IMPORTANT ATHOR"S NOTE!!!
1. The Rescue

Hey this is my first fan fic, so if it is horrible, please tell me in a nice way, lol!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Ron flipped through the pages of the Daily Prophet as he sat outside. He was feeling extremely bored. His best friend, Harry Potter was not exactly acting like a best friend should. He had written him at least seventeen times. But he had not received a reply yet. Ron was starting to worry about, Harry after all, You-Know-Who was after him.  
  
Pushing his thoughts aside, Ron continued to read. One article caught his eye because it was about his school. He read the short article quickly. He found out that Muggle Studies was going to be a required course.  
  
Sources say that Hogwarts headmaster, Dumbledore, is making Muggle Studies a  
  
Required course for the students at his school. He is yet to offer any explanation, although  
  
It may involve the dark lord. The staff of Hogwarts has made it abundantly clear that the wizarding world will soon know the reasons behind this.  
  
"I wonder why they are doing that," Ron said out loud as he set the Daily Prophet aside and picked up a pen and piece of paper. He began to write:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Not much has changed since the last letter I sent you. I hope you are ok, and so does Hermione. I will be at Diagon Alley next week, and I hope that I will see you there. Please answer this letter, because everyone is beginning to worry about you. See you!  
  
Ron  
  
He sent the letter, with his owl, Pig.  
  
"Did you just send a letter, Ron?" asked Ginny, who was his little sister.  
  
"Yes," Ron replied, "I sent it to Harry."  
  
"Oh, I hope he answers this time," Ginny said worriedly.  
  
"As do I," said a deep voice from behind.  
  
Ginny and Ron whirled around. Ron gasped. Ginny screamed than slid to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter stirred and woke up. He saw that Ron's owl, Pig, was in with his owl, Hedwig. Harry walked over and read the letter sent by Ron. He wished he could reply, but if his uncle found out he would be in so much trouble. He had tried to send a letter earlier that summer, but when Üncle Vernon saw this, he hit him so hard across the head, it caused him to black out.  
  
When Pig left, Harry went downstairs for breakfast. Üncle Vernon was smiling wickedly.  
  
"So," he said with pure hatred in his voice, "You thought you could get away with it."  
  
Before Harry could ask what on earth he was talking about, his uncle kicked him with all his might. And it did not stop there. Vernon continued to attack Harry until he was out of breath. Harry lay, unconscious on the floor, and did not know that three men suddenly appeared at his side. One of them scooped him up and ran out of the house. Another one ran to his room to get his belongings and the third calmly told Vernon that Harry would be back the next summer.  
  
The man who had Harry in his arms was named Sirius Black. Once he got outside of number four, Privet Drive, he disappeared, and than reappeared in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He ran to the hospital wing and was greeted by Madam Pomphry.  
  
"Is it bad?" she asked Sirius quietly.  
  
"I don't know," he answered as he carefully placed the limp form of Harry on the bed.  
  
Madam Pomphery quickly examined Harry and concluded that he would be fine in a few hours.  
  
Sirius wanted to stay, but Madam Pomfrey suggested he go back to number four of Privet Drive. Sirius nodded and suddenly disappeared. When he appeared back at Harry's relative's house, he walked inside and joined Professor Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley, who were just about to disapparate to Hogwarts.  
  
"We are finished here, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "I trust that Harry is ok now?"  
  
"He will be," Sirius replied.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were starring at the three men with looks of pure terror on their faces.  
  
  
  
When Dumbledore, Sirius, and Arthur were back at Hogwarts, they were relieved to see that Harry's injuries were taken care of, and he would probably wake up soon.  
  
"Well Arthur," Dumbledore said, once they were in his office, " I am happy to say that Voldemort is definitely not the one behind your children's disappearance. The Dark Mark had to have been preformed by an amateur wizard. Unfortunately, the ministry does not know where this wizard took Ron and Ginny.  
  
Arthur nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
Sirius sighed loudly, "Is there anything the Ministry does know about their disappearance?"  
  
"As a matter of a fact, we do, but we are currently not giving any information out. I will be sure to tell you though tomorrow. Until than, maybe you should head back to Hagrid's hut to be with your family."  
  
Mr. Weasley said goodbye and left quickly.  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore also left the office to check on Harry.  
  
"How is he?" Sirius asked the second they made it to the hospilstal wing.  
  
"He is doing much better," Madam Pomfrey replied.  
  
The three of them looked at Harry for a moment, until he moaned softly and opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~ Okay, know it sucks so far, but please review anyway, I'll try to make it better, lol. And please don't be too too mean ~* 


	2. Ron and Ginny

A/N: Um yah, so I made a little oopsie, lol. I forgot that you were not supposed to apperate into Hogwarts. Thanks for telling me, izean! K, hope yah like the story. Please r/r! Thanks ~Kathy~  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything!!  
  
"Harry! Thank goodness your awake!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now," Sirius said, "We have a bigger problem on our hands."  
  
"Not now, Sirius, please!" Madame Pomfrey said sadly, "Tell him in the morning, when he is feeling better."  
  
"I am fine" Harry said, sitting up, "What's wrong?"  
  
Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing, "He should know. He deserves to know."  
  
"But headmaster…" Madam Pomfrey began to talk but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her.  
  
"There is no point in waiting to tell him," he said softly, "Harry, lets go down to Hagrid's hut."  
  
Harry got out of bed and followed Dumbledore and Sirus to Hagrid's.  
  
When they got there, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley crying. Mr. Weasly, Hagrid, and Bill were talking seriously in hushed voices. Charlie and Percey were sitting at Hagrid's table. In complete silence. The twins, Fred and George, were sitting at the couch at either side of Mrs. Weasley. Both looking very sad, and making small talk.  
  
'Where is Ron?' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she ran to give him a hug, "They are gone!"  
  
She burst into tears again.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
"Its Ron and Ginny," said Fred, "they have been taken away. We do not know where they are."  
  
A/N yah itz pretty short, I'll be writing more soon. Plz read and review. Luv yah bunchez!! And thanks again Izean for correcting me lol! 


	3. Crucio

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own anything  
  
  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed, "When? Where?"  
  
"It has been nearly a week," Mrs. Weasley told him, "It was at our home. G- Ginny was home with Ron. Everyone else was somewhere else. When I got back- " she stopped and began to cry again.  
  
"When we got back we saw the dark mark," Mr. Weasley whispered, "we wanted to tell you right away, but we wanted Bill and Charlie home first so we could let them know."  
  
"But the dark mark," Harry said, "who was there? It wasn't Vol- you know who was it?"  
  
"No," Dumbledore cut in, "We are certain that it wasn't. But we should be getting back to the castle."  
  
Harry nodded and followed. Sirius continued to stay with the Weasleys to see if there was anything they could do for them during their hard time.  
  
As Harry walked to the castle, his eyes filled up with tears. He blinked and cleared his throat. Who ever took Ron and Ginny away had to pay. Harry didn't understand why anyone would kidnap them. He hoped and prayed that they were okay. They were, after all, two of his best friends.  
  
"Professor," he said as they made it to the castle, "do you know anything about where Ron is?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "I should tell you, I really should. I didn't tell the Weasleys, but I feel I have to tell you."  
  
Harry looked at him curiously.  
  
"We know where they are, Harry. We do not know who took them, but we know where they are. I cannot tell you, but we are doing everything we can to keep your friends safe."  
  
"You know more," Harry said, "there is more that you are not telling me."  
  
"I wont deny that," Dumbledore said, ''but I simply cannot tell anyone some of the things I know."  
  
They were silent for a few minutes, "You can sleep in your own bed, Harry," said Dumbledore, "the other students will be here tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Harry went the Gryffindor common room and sat down. Things were weird. He felt so alone and deserted. When he left the common room and climbed into his four poster bed, he glanced at Ron's bed. Hopefully, Ron would be found soon. And whenever Harry looked at that bed at night, Ron would be in it.  
  
  
  
"Not feeling to well are we?" A high pitched voice asked Ron.  
  
Ron did not reply. He had never been so scared in his life. He looked at Ginny who was sitting next to him on the dungeon ground. She didn't look too well either. Her face was as white as a sheet, and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She squeezed Ron's hand.  
  
The man before them fiddled with his wand, "What shall we play now children?" he asked in a taunting voice. "Aha, I know…" he pointed his wand at Ron's head…  
  
"Crucio!" 


	4. Cho

Disclaimer~ I own the plot but that's all(  
  
(A/N~ Okay, things are starting to make more sense in the story, please read and review!)  
  
I would really like to thank my reviewers!  
  
Izean~ Thanks for correcting me!!  
  
PurplePrincess~ Thanks for the nice things you wrote!!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Ron! Wake up!" Ginny sobbed as she shook her brother's shoulders.  
  
The people around her began to laugh.  
  
"He's not going to wake up, you stupid girl," a cold voice sneered.  
  
Ginny looked up to the face of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
She felt so scared. She felt alone, even though their were at least twenty people in the cave, which didn't exactly look like a cave considering caves were supposed to be dark. This cave was brightly lit with candles all over the place.  
  
Ginny laid her eyes upon the man who was standing a few feet away from her. The man who she thought she would never see in her life. Lord Voldemort. He hit her brother, Ron with the Crucaitus Curse nearly two hours ago. Ron had shook and jerked constantly for almost a full hour. He screamed with pain until he passed out. When Voldemort had finished, Ron continued to shake and twitch a little. But now he lay perfectly still. His life was slowly fading away.  
  
Voldemort laughed, "I am getting tired of watching them now, and I guarantee my death eaters, that they will be dead by next week. The Death Eaters applauded, and three people entered the cave, two seemed to be dragging the third.  
  
"We brought you a new friend, my lord," one of them said.  
  
Ginny looked up to see Cho Chang, a sixteen-year-old witch with long black hair who went to Hogwarts.  
  
"Go sit with the other two," Voldemort ordered.  
  
Cho hastily sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"Welcome to our little party," Voldemort said icily, "I would play a game with you, my dear, but I am too tired. We simply have to play in the morning.  
  
He walked away. One by one, the death eaters left that part of the cave.  
  
"You are Ginny Weasley, right?" Cho asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, she felt a tiny bit safer with someone older and friendly around, but she was still shaking with fright.  
  
"What is going on?" Cho asked tearfully, "I was on my way to platform nine and three quarters. My parents just left, and these two men just grabbed me. I was so shocked. I-I didn't know what to do. I didn't even have a chance to react."  
  
"I d-don't know what is going on," Ginny said as tears slid down her cheeks, "but I have to help my brother. I have to wake him up."  
  
Cho turned to Ron. He did not look well, she had to help him. His face was very pale. She took his hands, which were as cold as ice. He didn't appear to have a pulse, nor was he breathing.  
  
"Oh, Ginny," Cho whispered softly as her eyes filled up with tears, "Ginny, I-I don't think…he's not going to make it."  
  
"No!" Ginny gasped.  
  
She began to sob uncontrollably. She screamed 'Ron!' over and over again. She tapped his face and shook his shoulders. This continued for a long time. Finally, Ginny gave up. She buried her face in his chest and cried and cried.  
  
"Come back, Ron," she whispered…  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, he headed straight to Hagrid's hut after brushing his teeth and getting dressed.  
  
He was surprised to see that all of the Weasleys were awake, and Dumbledore was there too, "Come, sit down, Harry," he said.  
  
Harry sat at the table with Hagrid, George and Charlie. No one talked…  
  
Knock knock  
  
The minister of magic, Mr. Fudge walked into the hut, followed by a man and woman, and a teenage boy.  
  
"Everyone," Dumbledore said, "this is Mr. and Mrs. Chang, and their son, Vince. Their daughter was kidnapped in a similar case like yours, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Please sit down."  
  
Mr. Fudge flinched uncomfortably, "I have some bad news," he said sadly, but we were wrong about where we thought your children were. And we believe that it was He who must not be named, who is behind all this.  
  
Everyone in the room gasped. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Chang burst into tears.  
  
That's when it clicked. Harry was not sure why he thought this, but he was positive that it was true…  
  
Voldemort was after the people Harry cared about. The people he needed.  
  
Cho Ginny and Ron could all be dead by now… and it was all his fault! 


	5. Harry's Vision

Disclaimer~ I don't own anyone or anything. The characters belong to JK Rowling!  
  
A/N~ please read and review!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Harry sighed deeply as he walked around the empty Quidditch field. The field he had walked around so many times with Ron and Ginny. The field he had met Cho at for the first time. Would he ever see them on that field again?  
  
All of the sudden, he felt a swirling sensation. He didn't see the field any more. He saw a candlelight cave. Ginny was there, and so was Cho. They both were crying. Than Harry saw Ron. He was lying face down. That couldn't be good. Ron started dissolving. So did the rest of the cave. All Harry saw was darkness.  
  
Ron woke up. His body ached, and he remembered the night before. Ginny was lying next to him. Ron panicked. Was she hurt?  
  
"Ginny!" Ron whispered, "Ginny!!"  
  
"Ron?" Ginny mumbled, not yet opening her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, opening her eyes this time, "Are you?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
Ginny burst into tears and through her arms around Ron's neck.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed.  
  
"God, Ginny so did I. We have to get out of here."  
  
"That's impossible," Ginny said, "Cho and I searched, but all of the entrances are blocked. Those stupid death eaters are blocking them.  
  
"What? Cho? Do you mean Cho Chang?"  
  
Ginny nodded and pointed to Cho who was asleep on the cave floor, "I should wake her up. She was worried about you."  
  
Cho was relieved to see that Ron was okay. She hugged him, and her eyes filled with tears, "You really had us worried, Ron," she told him.  
  
Voldemort emerged from wherever he was and pointed his wand at Ron.  
  
"I guess I just couldn't keep you out. But you know those old muggle proverbs, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again."  
  
There was a huge blast. It was hard to tell whether which was louder, the explosion, or Ginny's scream.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Harry, Sirius?" asked Dumbledore a few hours after lunch, "The Hogwarts Express will be arriving soon, and he wanted to meet up with his friends."  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Sirius said with a hint of worry in his voice."  
  
"The last thing I saw of him, he was walking around the Quidditch field…"  
  
"I'll go look for him there," Sirius said, and he left immediately.  
  
  
  
When Sirius reached the Quidditch field he began to look. Almost right away, hey saw Harry lying on the ground at the other side of the field.  
  
"Harry!" He called as he rushed to his godson's side.  
  
"Harry?" he called. He tapped his cheeks gently until Harry's eyes fluttered and opened.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, "What happened?"  
  
With Sirius's help, Harry got into a sitting position.  
  
"I saw them," he said, "Ginny and Cho were crying. I-I think that Ron is dead."  
  
Harry's eyes clouded over. Tears slid down his cheeks. There was no point in trying to hide them. They couldn't be stopped.  
  
"Come on," Sirius whispered, as he helped him into Hogwarts, "We have to tell Dumbledore about this."  
  
  
  
A/N okay, that's it for now. I will be posting more as soon as I can. Please read and review!! Luv ya! 


	6. Hermione

1 Disclaimer~ I don't own anything  
  
Author's note~ please read and review!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sirius and Harry quickly walked into the castle. Sirius was half carrying Harry, who was feeling very weak after he fainted.  
  
"Professor!" Sirius called to Dumbledore as they went into the castle, "Professor, I've got him!"  
  
They walked up to him, he was sitting at the Ravenclaw table sorting through some exceptionally large pieces of parchment.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Visiting the Weasleys I suppose?" he asked.  
  
"Actually I found him unconscious on the Quiditch field," Sirius said.  
  
Dumbledore looked alarmed, "Are you okay? What happened?!"  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied, "I saw Ron, Hermione and Cho. I Ron was knocked out, or maybe dead. They were in a cave and… and that's all I can remember."  
  
Dumbledore's face relaxed, "Do you mean you imagined it? Or did you see it?"  
  
"I don't know" Harry replied, "I was just walking around the field and all of the sudden I didn't see it anymore. I saw Ron and everyone. It was just for a few seconds though, and than I passed out."  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore thoughtfully, "It could mean one of two things. Either you actually saw your friends and where they are, or you could have imagined it. For right now, there is nothing we can do about it except make sure that the ministry starts looking for them in caves along with everywhere else they are looking. If you see anything like that again, tell either me or Sirius immediately."  
  
Harry nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Now, the students should be arriving very shortly, perhaps you would like to fetch the Weasley twins and Hagrid and tell them to come to the castle for the feast. Tell everyone else that they are welcome to join us too.  
  
Harry ran to Hagrid's hut. Everyone decided to come to the feast, just to do something. Everyone was going crazy, wondering what might have been if just one more person had been at the Weasley house, if Vince hadn't ran off with his friends the second his parents left, if Mr. and Mrs. Chang had waited to make sure Cho and Vince got through the platform… Everyone was blaming themselves for what happened. They were practically going crazy. At one point, Percy snapped at Vince for saying that it was his fault that Cho was kidnapped, Percy said that HE was to blame… and Percy wasn't even at the train station…  
  
Once everyone got to the great hall, Harry, George and Fred ran to the Gryffindor Table, Vince want to the Hufflepuff table, Hagrid to the staff table, and the rest of the Weasleys and Changs went to sit at the back of the room at the Ravenclaw table, which had less people than any other houses.  
  
After about five minutes, the students came pouring in. Hermione, Lee Jordan, and three sixth year girls from Ravenclaw led the rest. Those five ran in. Hermione tore to Harry with tears running down her face.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed, "please tell me its not true! Malfoy said that Ron and Ginny were gone!"  
  
"They're gone," Harry muttered not quite looking at her face. He felt bad for not sending her an owl, but he had been sort of preoccupied.  
  
"Oh God! Is it true that it was Voldemort?"  
  
Harry shrugged as Hermione sat down, "They are not sure yet."  
  
They stopped talking after that. Other students were beginning to sit down. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas sat down across from them.  
  
"Is it true?" Dean asked immediately.  
  
Harry nodded, but didn't look at them, he didn't trust himself, he was afraid he would start crying again. He couldn't let that happen. It was bad enough the year before when he broke down and bawled like a baby in front of Hermione and the Weasleys. He wasn't going to do that again in front of Seamus and Dean and the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
Harry tried to concentrate on the Sorting, which just began. The Sorting hat launched into it's new song…  
  
*Its been at least a thousand years,  
  
Since I was a newborn hat.  
  
Belonging to Godric Gryffindor,  
  
Hogwarts was where I was at.  
  
Godric met up with his friends,  
  
Who shared his dream of Education.  
  
As they were already wizards,  
  
Teaching became their occupation.  
  
I am Hogwarts' sorting hat  
  
I tell you the house which you belong.  
  
Now listen very closely,  
  
As I sing my pretty song!  
  
Perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff  
  
If you have the trait of being nice and stuff,  
  
Or maybe Gryffindor is where you should be  
  
If you are a brave he or she.  
  
Slytherin is for those with pride  
  
And appreciate the winning side.  
  
You will be in Ravenclaw if you are very clever  
  
There you'll excel forever and ever.  
  
Now come up here and try me on  
  
I'll tell you where to go.  
  
Do not worry, I've never yet been wrong,  
  
So come, dear first years,  
  
You will find out where you belong.  
  
  
  
Every one began to clap when the song was finished. Harry pushed his thoughts aside and tried to enjoy the feast like everyone else. Hermione seemed to do the same.  
  
Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll of parchment and told the first years to sit on the stool once she called their name, and they would be sorted.  
  
Harry tried to concentrate on the sorting, but all of the sudden he saw Ginny. She screamed, and there was fire everywhere. It went away quickly, not really causing any damage—Than he saw him… Voldemort! He had his wand pointed at Ron who was in fact alive…  
  
"I have a few words to say," said Dumbledore, once the sorting was over, but he was interrupted by Hermione who let out an earsplitting scream…  
  
Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table to see that Harry had passed out again and was lying on the ground…  
  
  
  
Voldemort laughed… something he seemed to be doing a lot. He was quite proud of himself for scaring his captives with the little fire charm he learnt during his years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Wasn't that fun?" he asked gleefully, "Its too bad you didn't die last time we played Crucio," he said to Ron, "Maybe next time…*Crucio! *"  
  
Ginny burst into tears as she helplessly watched her brother scream in pain as he rocked from side to side, thrashing violently. His head kept banging against the cave floor, and finally he was knocked out. But Voldemort didn't stop just than. He continued to perform the curse, until he was positive it killed Ron.  
  
  
  
A/N~ please read and REVIEW! I really want reviews! I NEED reviews! Thanks, Luv yah! 


	7. Questionable Questions

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything!  
  
A/N~ Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
1 CatalinaRose~ Thanks for your review! I hope you keep reading!  
  
Also, I want to thank my past reviewers! I hope you guys keep reading too!  
  
Chapter Seven…  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Hermione asked Sirius as he walked out of the hospital wing, glancing nervously around. He had no need to be afraid of the students for his own sake though, because he looked completely different than he did two years before when everyone was scared of him.  
  
"He'll be fine," Sirius replied, "I was just going down to Hagrid's to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"I could tell them," said Hermione.  
  
Sirius smiled, "actually Dumbledore doesn't want anyone outside of Hogwarts for awhile, things are getting too risky."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, "Well, do you think I could see Harry?"  
  
"I don't know if Madam Pomfrey will allow you to, but its okay with me."  
  
Hermione thanked him quickly and ran into the hospital wing.  
  
"Miss Granger!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey, "please settle down."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Hermione, "but please, can I see Harry?"  
  
"Well, he is not awake yet, and even if he were, he will need his rest," said Madam Pomfrey, as she walked Hermione to the door.  
  
"Please!" Hermione said tearfully, "I just want to see him."  
  
"Just a few minutes than…"  
  
As Hermione pulled up a chair to Harry's bedside, tears filled her eyes. He had acted so distant at the feast, as if Hermione was some sort of a nuisance. Perhaps she was, but she couldn't help it… she was worried about Ron and Ginny. Also about Cho, even though she didn't know her very well.  
  
Harry mumbled something in his sleep…  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
His eyes opened. "What… what happened?"  
  
"You passed out at the feast, Harry, are you okay?"  
  
Harry groaned, "that's just great"  
  
Madam Pomfrey, hearing Hermione and Harry talking, came to check on Harry. She made a big fuss over him, than sent Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Lavender Brown, "What happened to Harry?"  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Parvati Patil.  
  
"And is it true about the Weasleys?"  
  
"And Cho Chang?"  
  
"STOP!" Hermione shouted, "Stop asking so many questions!"  
  
Lavender, startled, jumped back, "sorry," she muttered.  
  
Parvati nodded vigorously, "we didn't mean anything…"  
  
"Sorry," said Hermione, "I just don't feel like talking about it right now."  
  
Lavender and Parvati nodded and went to bed.  
  
Hermione changed into her nightgown and brushed her teeth.  
  
Soon, she hopped into her own bed.  
  
"Please let everyone be okay," she whispered quietly as she closed her eyes and drifted of into a soundless sleep…  
  
A/N~ Thanks to all of my reviewers! Please r/r! I will probably be posting a new chapter tomorrow! Luv yah! And plz r/r! *I cant say that enuf, lol!* 


	8. The Purple Box

Disclaimer~ I own nothing!  
  
A/N~ Thank you, everyone who has been reading, and especially to those who have reviewed!! I LOVE reviews, lol!  
  
Itsudemo Yuki Tsbasa~ Here's a new chapter:) Thank you soooo much for reviewing!  
  
CosmicGirl22~ Thank you! ;o) I hope that you like this chapter!!!  
  
Lizzy~ You shall see ;) Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! (it'll all make sense in the end, lol!)  
  
Also thanks to CatalinaRose, PurplePrincess, PurplePrincess (again, lol) and Izean!!  
  
Please read and review, everyone! Also, I wanted to clear sumthin up… A lot of people have e-mailed me wondering why Dumbledore said that it **wasn't** Voldemort, but it really **was** Okay, that was not an author's mistake, you will see why he said that in the next few chapters. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I promise to update sooner in the future( Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
As Ginny sadly watched her brother lose conscious, she knew in her heart that he wouldn't survive. Tears ran down her face as she stared helplessly at Cho. Cho was crying too. All of the death eaters around them were smiling, except for a group of them behind the dark lord. That group included Lucius Malfoy, Igor Karkaroff, and a short fat wizard, who Ginny didn't recognize. Ron knew that he was Peter Pettigrew, but he had no reason to point that out to anyone. And now, he being knocked out, it was impossible…  
  
After about twenty minutes, Voldemort dropped his wand and starred sadly at Ron.  
  
'This used to be so easy' he whispered to the Death Eaters, 'I want so very bad, to kill Harry Potter, that I am going crazy inside. If he isn't in this cave by tomorrow, all of you Death eaters will be sorry.'  
  
He walked away and one by one, so did the death eaters, until the only one left was Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Stupid children," he said, "The only thing that could save YOU is a PURPLE B0X"  
  
Cho and Ginny exchanged confused glances and looked at Mr. Malfoy, wondering if he had any sanity in himself at all.  
  
"A BOX," he continued, "A VERY SMALL BOX is all that could save you…PURPLE…BOX"  
  
He walked away…  
  
"Do you think he is crazy?" Ginny asked Cho.  
  
Cho nodded vehemently, "A purple box?"  
  
They sat in silence for a moment wondering what Lucius could have meant. They didn't say a single word until they heard Ron mumble something to himself.  
  
Ginny gasped as she ran over to help him.  
  
Cho looked at him curiously. She didn't understand how he kept surviving Voldemort's attacks. That night as she slept uncomfortably on the cave grounds, she heard a small thud by her head. She woke up and gasped.  
  
"Ginny!" she whispered, "wake up!"  
  
Ginny yawned and crawled over to see what Cho was holding in her hands.  
  
It was a small box, the size of a brick. There was a note on the box that said "Purple"  
  
  
  
A/N~ I hope you guys liked that, sorry it was so short. I would make it longer, but its four thirty in the morning and I have to wake up at seven, and I am like for really tired. Please review tho, if I get at least three reviews by tonight, than I will make sure to update the next day. If not, you'll just have to wait a little bit longer, because I have a lot goin on right now. I promise it wont be too long though, because I really want to post my next chapter, lol!! So please read and review, I know this chapter kinda sucked, but the story will get better!! (Especially when you find out what purple box means, lol, don't worry if your confused about that, it will be completely resolved in the next chapter) Well, I'm out, please read and review!! Luv yah!!! ~SpiderGirl05~ 


	9. Classes

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything:)  
  
(A/N)~ Okay, I just read over the last chapter that I posted. I really didn't realize how bad it was until after I posted it. I am so sorry! Please, everyone who has been reading this story. don't stop just because of that chapter! I promise that the rest will get better! Anyways, I hope that this chapter is a little more satisfying. Please read and review! And thanks, all of mah reviewers! OldThornBecker~ um.thanks for the hints.keep reading:) Also~ Thank you, Lizzy, CosmicGirl22, Itsudemo Yuuki Tsubasa, CatalinaRose, PurplePrincess, PurplePrincess, and Izean, for reviewing in the past!!!  
  
Another thing that I want to say is that this chapter has been ready for three weeks now. I have just been having problems with my disks, and then, when fanfiction.net got all messed up. yeah, so sorry that this took so long. The next chapter will be posted soon, because it's already finished:) Chapter Nine. At Hogwarts, things were slowly getting back to normal for everyone who was friends with Cho, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione and Harry didn't talk to each other as much as they used to, but still did everything together.  
  
"We have our first defense against the dark arts class today," Hermione said to Harry as they ate breakfast in the Great Hall. "I know," Harry replied as he took a bite of his waffles, "I heard that our teacher is a girl." "I heard that to," said Seamus Finnigan, who just sat down across from Harry and Hermione, "Hermione, didn't you take Muggle Studies a few years ago?" "Yes, it was very interesting," Hermione replied. "That's nice," said Seamus sarcastically, "but is it easy? Because Gryffindors have that class right after Defense Against the Dark Arts." "Well," said Hermione, "It was very challenging when I took it in our third year, but there is a different professor this year." Parvati Patil joined the group, "My friend Susan, from Hufflepuff said it was a lot of fun," she said, "Susan says that even the Slytherins liked it." "Than it *must* be fun," Harry said. Everyone silently agreed as they headed for their first class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Bonjour!" said the teacher, who had a very heavy French accent, "Et beinvenue au ton premier. oh la la! Exuse-moi Sil vous plait! Welcome to your fust Deefense Ahgenst la Dark Ahrts closs of zee year!" Harry looked at the teacher. He recognized her as Fleur Delacour, the French girl who he competed against in the triwizird tournament the year before. He smiled and waved at her, but seeing Fleur caused sadness to seize his heart, because it brought back memories of the year before. His most vivid memory was of Cedric, lying on the ground. Dead. That memory was painful enough, but thinking of Cedric caused him to think of Cho, because they went to the ball together, and Harry also asked Cho to the ball. Thinking of the Ball caused Harry to think of Ron, because they both had a very hard time finding dates. And thinking of Ron caused Harry to think of Ginny. every thought had a chain reaction. So Harry forced himself to think of something else. Fleur introduced herself to the class and told them what they would be studying. "We will beegin wiz cursez for zee beeginneeng of ze year. Ofter efryone haz mastered cursez, we shall learn howe to duel. Wiz zee remainder of zee year we cursez, we shall learn howe to duel. Wiz zee remainder of zee year we will learn about zee unforgeevible cursez, which I beelieve you haf already beegan." Everyone exchanged glances with their friends. That didn't seem to be too much to be covering during the year. "And now," Fleur continued, "Pleese take out your pahchment and quillz. We will beegin zis closs wiv some note takeeng."  
  
~**Ü~*~*~*~*$|£*£|$*~*~*~*~*~Ü**~  
  
"Should I open it?" Cho asked nervously eyeing the mysterious box. "I don't think so," Ron said weakly, "I mean, you did say that Lucius MALFOY gave it to you." "He *probably* gave it to me," Cho corrected, "All we know about it is that Mr. Malfoy told us about a purple box. But this box is brown." "Yes," said Ginny, "but it has the note." "Anything could be in this," Cho whispered, "it could help us. or it could kill us." "We are as good as dead right now," Ron muttered as he lay down on the cave floors, "We might as well open it." Ginny shuddered. "Let's just keep it for awhile. If we are in the same position a week from now, we can open it." Cho nodded, "That's a good idea," she said, "what do you think Ron?" Cho and Ginny looked expectantly at Ron, only to see that he was sound asleep. ~**Ü~*~*~*~*$|£*£|$*~*~*~*~*~Ü**~  
  
"I am really looking forward to Muggle Studies again," said Hermione as she and Harry left the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, "Everyone has such wonderful things to say about it. I heard that it is a lot different from when I took it." Harry nodded. "We have it with Ravenclaws so that should be good. They are usually very nice." "Yeah," Harry muttered. Hermione sighed, "Harry *please!*" "What?" "Just get on with your life! I know that you're worried about Ron, Ginny, and Cho. We *all* are! But Harry, you have to stop all of this. this moping! It's not good for you." Harry stiffened. Hermione never talked to him like that. "Maybe if you saw what I have seen," he said curtly, "than maybe you would understand. But you haven't, and you don't. So please just stay out of my life." He walked away leaving Hermione shocked. Her eyes filled with tears, but she continued on to her next class.  
  
Harry didn't go straight to Muggle Studies. He wanted a few minutes to himself, and he had plenty of time before his class started. He ran up to the common room and sat down in one of the big red chairs. He rested his head in his hands and tried to put his thoughts in order. So far, he had seen Ginny and Cho crying, and Ron either unconscious or dead. Awhile later, he saw Ginny, Cho, and Ron in a fire, and then Ron was under the Cruciatus curse... It had been a week since Harry had witnessed either of those events. Harry glanced at the clock in the common room and gathered his things and headed down to Muggle Studies. Right now he had too many things to worry about. So he walked to the Muggle Studies room and tried to ignore the burning sensation in his forehead.  
  
  
  
A/N~ I hope that was an improvement over last chapter, lol! Please read and review:) 


	10. Muggle Studies

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything in this story. Harry Potter and all that stuff belong to JK Rowling, and Warner Bros. And Hasbro owns Candy Land. Not me! So please don't sue:) Chapter Ten Harry arrived at the Muggle Studies classroom just in time. He quickly sat down next to Hermione. She offered a tentative smile, but he ignored it. He felt bad about it, but he couldn't bring himself to care about anyone.especially Hermione. He was scared for her. So far people that he did care about were missing. he didn't want that to happen to anyone else.  
  
The new teacher, Professor Trachsel, smiled broadly as she walked inside the room. She introduced herself and began class immediately. She had two boxes on her desks, a white one, and a black one. "Okay," she said, "I want everyone to split up in to two groups, and we will begin today's activity. Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded slightly to acknowledge her. The other people in their group were Parvati and Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan, and two other Ravenclaws, Tom Lotcher, and Jenny Merit. "Okay," said Professor Trachsel, "Will each team please select a captain?" Harry's group selected Seamus to be their captain, and the other team's captain was Lavender Brown. Professor Trachsel smiled at the two captains, "Class, you might want to write this down," she said, "One way for muggle children to solve their differences is by playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'." She continued to explain the concept of Rock, Paper, Scissors as the students wrote down what she said. When finished, she told Seamus and Lavender to play a round of it. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they chanted. Lavender made 'paper' with her hands, and Seamus made 'scissors'. "Seamus wins," Professor Trachsel announced, "His scissors cut Lavender's paper. Now, Seamus, since you won, you can choose either the black or the white box. Seamus chose the black box.  
  
Professor Trachsel gave Seamus the black box and Lavender the white box. "Now," she said, "The first thing that we will cover is muggle- children board games. After that, we will discuss sports, leisure time, literature, and self-defense. Some other things that we will be talking about periodically are current events and muggle history. Anyway, back to today's lesson. captains, you can sit with your groups again, and you can open your boxes." Harry peered over Seamus's shoulder as he opened the box. In it was a board game called Candy Land! Harry knew that Dudley had the same game back at Privet Drive, but didn't play with it anymore. Hermione recognized Candy Land right away. She used to play it when she was younger. Jenny Merit, the Ravenclaw, was muggle born, so she knew the game too. The other group's box contained Checkers. Everyone in that group had heard of it, but not everyone played it before. "Well," said Professor Trachsel, "Take turns, and make sure everyone gets a chance to play, we will discuss the games in forty five minutes."  
  
Hermione and Jenny had a hard time explaining their group how to play Candy Land. They just didn't understand the point of it. But finally, Hermione told them that there really was no point of it. It was just for fun, like exploding snaps and wizards chess. Seamus gave her an odd look. "Exploding snaps and Wizards Chess *are* fun though," he said, "In this game you just move a little, colorful, flat person on a board and try to get to the end. That does not sound like fun." "Its fun for children," Jenny explained, "Especially muggles because we didn't have wizard's chess, exploding snaps, or *any* magical games. Seamus looked horrified.  
  
"Please cheer up, Harry," Hermione whispered as Seamus, Padma, Parvati and Tom played Candy Land, and Jenny scolded Tom when he tried to bewitch his little player person thingy. "Yeah right," Harry muttered as he tried to concentrate on watching his friends play the game. It was a losing battle though, he could barely concentrate a few minutes before when *he* was playing. He kept thinking that Ron should be there. "Why cant you talk to people about it, then?" she asked, "It could help." "It won't help Ron, Ginny, and Cho though, will it?" he snapped. The students continued to play the board games, and switched games once everyone was finished. Again, Harry could not bring himself to concentrate. He lost to Padma in less than five minutes.  
  
  
  
"That class *was* fun," Seamus said as everyone left the class room, "The games were pretty childish, but it was better than writing notes all day." "I can't wait until we start learning about the sports," Neville said, "maybe Professor Trachsel will even teach us how to play them." Dean laughed, "And than Ron will finally see how amazing soccer (football in the non-American versions) really is." his voice trailed off once he realized what he said. Nobody spoke for awhile. Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. Every time someone mentioned Ron or Ginny she had a sudden sad attack. She really wished there were something she could do for them. but what?  
  
Finally Hermione broke the silence, "So," she said, "what did you think of the class Harry.? Harry?" She whirled around. Harry's face was as white as a sheet, and he was shaking. All of the sudden his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Seamus and Dean jumped behind him to catch him so he wouldn't hit the ground. "Harry! Harry, wake up!" Hermione said as she tapped his face, trying to awaken him. A million thoughts were racing through Harry's mind. 'I should open my eyes.. That's Hermione, I should answer her. She sounds really scared..' "Harry! Harry! Someone get Madam Pomfrey or someone!" 'No don't, I'm fine..." Harry thought. 'I'm fine.'  
  
Cho wished she had a blanket or something. She was beginning to feel extremely cold. She looked over and noticed that both Ron and Ginny were shivering. "I think I'm getting sick," she said softly. "Me too," Ginny whispered miserably, "I feel terrible." Ron nodded, than stopped. "I wish I didn't do that," he said, referring to the nod, "I have a bad headache." "M-Maybe we should open the box," Ginny suggested as she tried to fall asleep on the cold, uncomfortable cave floor. "Let's wait one more day," said Cho as she struggled to stay awake long enough to finish her sentence, "just one more day."  
  
"What happened to him?" Sirius asked when he was in the hospital wing. Hermione ran to Hagrid's house, where he was staying and told him that Harry was in the hospital wing. He didn't ask any questions. He just ran right past her and up to the castle. "He collapsed again," said Madam Pomfrey, "If you want to stay with him until he wakes up, he is in the back room. Nobody will see you there." "Thank you," he said as he went to see his godson. When Sirius entered the room, he sat in a chair near Harry's bed. He could not believe what he had done. He had walked through Hogwarts and on the Hogwarts grounds with nobody seeing him. That was certainly lucky. Soon Dumbledore entered the back room too. "I trust that you were not spotted, Sirius," Dumbledore said in a subdued tone, "due to the fact that Hogwarts is going on as normal as usual." Sirius offered a guilty smile, "I am sorry, Professor, but I was extremely worried when I saw his friend, Hermione running to Hagrid's. I expected the worst." "Ah, yes," said Dumbledore, "We do tend to do that." "Headmaster." said a small voice from behind the door. Dumbledore recognized the voice to be Hermione's. "Please," he said at once, "come in Miss Granger." Hermione quietly opened the door. "Sir," she said softly, not quite looking him in the eye, "I. I want to know what is going on." Sirius smiled admirably at Hermione. She reminded him of his friends from Hogwarts. They would go to great lengths to protect him, if needed that is. Clearly Hermione was the same. Not many young teenagers would talk to the headmaster with such firmness in his or her voice. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Yes, of course you do," he said, "and to tell the truth, you deserve to know. Please sit down, Hermione." "I am sure the thing that you want to know most, is where are Ron and Ginny and Cho?" Hermione nodded, "Yes sir." "Well, wherever they are, I assure you that although they are in mortal danger, they are also safe. Not completely safe, but they do have some protection on their side." "Professor," she said, "Is it true that-that they have been captured by He-who-must-not-be-named?" Dumbledore's eyes clouded over, "Yes, it is true. At first, I didn't believe it could have been Voldemort. I suppose I subconsciously have the same stubbornness as Mr. Fudge. Anyway, in the beginning of this terrible ordeal, the ministry thought that Ron and Ginny were just kidnapped by amateur death eaters who for some reason were not to happy with Mr. Weasley. But, now we know that they are in the hands of Voldemort." Hermione felt the color drain from her face. "How do you know that they are still alive?" she whispered. "Not everyone who claims to be at death eater truly is one, Hermione," Dumbledore explained, "I happen to have a few former death eaters who are on our side watching over them right now. Also, I know that Voldemort cannot directly kill anyone right now." "How do you know that?" "Well," said Dumbledore, "We have some help from an old friend." All of the sudden a cold draft blew through the room. Hermione looked up and gasped. The reason of her surprise was that she was starring into the dark gray eyes of Cedric Diggory.  
  
A/N~ Hmmm. now what could that mean?? Well, u'll all find that out soon! Plz read and review! 


	11. Cedric's Return

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything  
  
A/N Thanks, all of my reviewers, I love you! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hermione gasped. Cedric was dead! How could he be here? She marveled over the fact that she was in the presence of someone who had come back to life for a second. than she noticed his slight transparent figure. Immediately she felt stupid. She had been going to Hogwarts for five years now. That meant that she had been seeing ghosts for five years now, and she had never been scared like that. Maybe that was because she was expecting them at the times she saw them. The last thing that she expected when she was sitting in the tiny room, which would never be able to seat more than ten people, (especially since there was a bed, sink, and shelf there already) was a ghost. Especially the ghost of Cedric Diggory. Dumbledore smiled, "Hermione," he said, "I believe you have met Mr. Diggory." Hermione smiled back and weakly said, "Um, yes, it's nice to see you again, "It's nice to see you again, also," Cedric replied. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Cedric has been spying at the cave for us," he explained, "he is the only spy we have on our side that cannot be harmed." "Oh," said Hermione, "than you are sure that Ron and Cho and Ginny are okay." "Well," Cedric said, "I know that because of effects left over from the Priori Incantation, Voldemort is now unable do directly kill almost everyone. He can do some things that can kill people, but it is extremely hard for that to happen." "Oh," said Hermione, with relief in her voice, "So Ron, Ginny, and Cho will live!" "Not necessarily," said Cedric as if it were no big deal. But than again, for someone dead, dying probably *was* no big deal. "They could easily be killed if they are hurt too bad after being under the Crutatius curse for too long and to badly. Also, I they are all very sick right now. I think it's the flu. If that goes untreated, things can be bad. Hermione sighed, "When can you rescue them?" she asked. "As soon as it is safe for us to go there. Voldemort may be unable to kill, but that is untrue for the death eaters. They still have their wands. If we send people there, they can easily kill us and Cho, Ginny, and Ron. Cedric here is going to keep us updated, and so are a few other non-death eaters," said Dumbledore. "Well," said Cedric, "I have to be going. Goodbye." And with that, he floated out of the room. "Wow!" exclaimed Hermione once Cedric was gone; "I really didn't expect that!" Dumbledore grinned knowingly, "yes," he said, "I don't think anyone does. Unfortunately, there are some problems. If Voldemort sees Cedric he may become suspicious. He has seen him when he was alive, of course. And just because Voldemort is evil doesn't mean that he's stupid. But a lot of people from the ministry have been helping us. Even Minister Fudge has been helping. He knows that Misters Chang and Weasley are very prominent wizards and does not want them to leave the ministry because of this." Hermione nodded and cast a sad look at Harry. "Don't worry about Harry, Hermione. He is going to be fine." "Why does he keep fainting?" she asked. She remembered the same thing happening two years earlier, but that was because of the Dementors. The Dementors could not be in Hogwarts now. Dumbledore had them banned. "I am not quite sure why. There are a few possibilities that Madame Pomfrey and I came up with," said Dumbledore, "The one that is sticking out the most is that we think he can see Voldemort and his friends in the cave where they are. And he can see what is going on there too." Hermione gasped, "do you mean that he's a Seer?" Dumbledore nodded, "I'm sure Professor Trelawney will love that," he said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
A few hours later, Hermione had gone back to the dormitories, and Sirius was left alone with his godson. Sirius had just started to drift off to sleep, when he noticed that tears were leaking through Harry's eyelids, which were tightly shut. "Harry," whispered Sirius urgently, "Harry! Wake up!" His eyes fluttered and opened and he weakly raised his head. "Sirius," he whispered back. "I.I." "Shh," Sirius said softly, "don't talk. Everything's going to be okay." "No it's not," Harry muttered as he sat up, "They're sick. Nothing can protect them now. And Malfoy's father gave them something. Something bad, I think, I am not sure what it is." Dumbledore entered the room, "Actually, Harry," said Dumbledore, "Lucius has been helping them more than they could ever imagine." "What?" said Harry, "How can he be helping? He's a death eater. He tried to get you fired. He can't be helping." "The box he gave to your friends, is something that I gave to him. In the box are four portkeys. Each of the portkeys is different from most portkeys that anyone has ever seen. Only one or two people can be transported anywhere at a time, and than, the key instantly disappears, than reappears at the hands of its creator." "Is that you?" Harry asked. Dumbledore shook his head, "Professors Snape and Flitwick each made one. Professor Snape's will take someone to Diagon Alley and Professor Flitwick's will take someone to Hagrid's house. Percy Weasley made the other two and they will take someone straight to the Weasley House. Unfortunately, nobody can tell Ron, Ginny, and Cho about this in front of Voldemort. Cedric has been trying, because nothing terible can happen to him now that he has died, but this task has been extremely emotional for him. Apparently he was very close to Miss Chang when he was alive." A lot of things were slowly beginning to make sense to Harry. But he still didn't understand why he could see what he was seeing. He wanted to help, but he didn't see how. For hours and hours that night, Harry thought and thought about how he could possibly help his friends, than an idea started to form in his head. 'It has to work,' he thought to himself, 'it HAS to'  
  
  
  
A/N~ Please review! I'll be posting the next chapter soon! 


	12. Voldemort the RAPIST

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter, Ü  
  
(a/n~ thanks to all of my reviewers!  
  
SparklyPrincess~ Cedric is one of my favorite characters too, He'll be in this chapter, and others too Ü  
  
Also, thank you, OldThornBecker, Lizzie, CosmicGirl22, Itsudemo Yuuki Tsubasa, CatalinaRose, PurplePrincess, and Izean!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
A few days later Harry left the hospital wing. He went straight to the Gryffindor Common room. He had to talk to Hermione immediately. "Hermione," he said softly, "I need to talk to you. Alone." Hermione nodded, and put down the book she was reading, "do you want to go for a walk?" she asked. "Yeah," Harry replied, and the two of them left Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry walked around the lake for awhile in complete silence. The only noise to be heard was the rustling of the leaves and the soft whistling of the birds and owls. "Harry," said Hermione, "Why are you mad at me?" "I'm not," Harry sighed and turned to face Hermione, "I know that I haven't been acting like a friend, but a lot has been going on lately. More than you could imagine." "Like what?" Hermione asked, "We're friends, you *can* talk to me, you know." "I know I can," he admitted, "and right now I really have to." They sat down under a tree. Hermione picked up a leaf and began to trace its veins with her fingers. "Professor Dumbledore told me that you have been having visions," Hermione said as she put the leaf down and directed her attention to Harry, "what have you been seeing?" "A lot," Harry replied as he leaned against the tree, "Ron-I don't know how he's surviving it all. I mean, he's been under the crutatius curse so many times. and now everyone is sick. Lucius Malfoy is there, but according to Dumbledore, he's helping. But I know that Ron and Ginny don't trust him." Harry stopped talking and picked up the leaf that Hermione had been playing with moments before. It was softer than any other leaf he had ever touched. It was as if the leaf was made of silk. It was as if Hermione could read his mind. "It's so soft, isn't it?" she said as she reached over to touch the bottom of the stem, "this is the softest part." The second her hand touched the leaf, the grounds of Hogwarts began to whirl and swirl. Hermione and Harry quickly became dizzier and dizzier until suddenly when swirling stopped, and both of them where somewhere else. Neither one of them knew exactly where they were though. It seemed to be a closet of some sort. "What happened?" Harry exclaimed, "Where are we?" "I don't know," Hermione replied nervously, "I suppose that that leaf was some sort of portkey." her voice trailed off. "Now what are we going to do?" Harry muttered. Hermione put her finger up to her mouth, "Listen" she whispered.  
  
From off in the distance Harry could hear voices. Some sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Than he heard a door open than close and the voices grew louder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cedric's Point of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I reached the cave a few moments after leaving Hogwarts. I was just having a meeting with Dumbledore, and some other wizards who are working to find Cho and the Weasleys. One thing about being dead is that it takes a lot less time to travel than it did when I was alive. Being dead is a lot easier than it was to be alive. I do have some problems though. Part of me just wishes that I could have crossed over like most people, but according to Mundungus Fletcher, who is a good friend of my parents and a very smart wizard, I still have the will to live. That is one thing that can keep someone as a ghost. Some of the ghosts that I have met, or known, seem to like being the way they-we are. I don't. I just want to be dead. I believe in heaven and hell, and I don't think that I was a bad person. My parents don't seem to like my being a ghost. I don't blame them. They accepted that I was gone at the end of last year. and now I'm back. Of course they were happy to see me at first.than Mum tried to hug me. I tried to make it a hug, but in the end, she just hugged herself in a shower of cold air. That's what I am.just air. All I want is to rest in peace. But I won't complain. I didn't complain when I was alive, and I'm not going to start now.  
  
Once I got to the cave, Mr. Malfoy nodded to me, acknowledging my presence. I was there the day he broke down in front of Dumbledore. He said that he saw an error in his ways and he would do anything to be truly accepted on the good side. He apologized profusely for trying to get him fired three years ago. I didn't believe that he was being sincere until I saw tears in his eyes. But even then, couldn't completely trust him. Dumbledore did though. No questions asked. Naturally that made everyone a little nervous, so Professor Snape gave Malfoy some truth potion, and it turned out that Dumbledore, as usual, had been right to trust Malfoy.  
  
I looked at the captives. Cho looked as beautiful as ever. Even though her hair was tangled, her face was dirty and she was a lot thinner than the last time I saw her. Every time I go to tell her about the portkeys, I loose it. I actually feel myself wanting to cry. And there are very few emotions that I can feel. The same is with my senses. I can still hear, and I can still see. But why can't I smell or taste or feel anymore? And why don't I care that I can't smell anymore? I don't really care about much at all. The thing that keeps me going, here on the good side, is that I will be helping my friends. Seeing Harry earlier this week, unconscious made me sad too. I know that Harry is feeling sort of guilty over my death. I understand that. I would feel guilty to if it were he who died. But I don't blame Harry for my death. I don't blame anyone except for Voldemort. The man whose name I feared to speak while I was alive.I don't fear it anymore. I don't fear anything.  
  
"Stand up!" Voldemort yelled to Cho. Cho obeyed. "I have been so busy with our little friend here," he said, waving his hand to Ron, "That I haven't had a chance to play with you." Cho flinched, but stared straight ahead. I saw fear, bravery, and determination mixed in her beautiful eyes. I longed to be with her. But I couldn't risk it. Voldemort knows who I am. He knows that I respect Dumbledore. Everyone at Hogwarts respects him, even the Slytherins. Well, most of them anyway. "So *you're* the girl whom Harry Potter fancies. I can't blame him," Voldemort whispered, "You are very pretty." "Wormtail!" he growled, "My wand!" A fat little death eater squeaked, than handed Voldemort his wand. Voldemort walked slowly around Cho. "Yes," he whispered, "Yes. I have been right in insuring your and their hygiene. My kindness to you has paid off."  
  
That was another thing that I could not understand. Voldemort had made sure that Cho, Ginny, and Ron were clean. They didn't actually take showers, but every morning, a death eater would point his wand at all three of them (one at a time) than said, "Cleansito!" And instantly, their clothes and bodies were clean. Than he would make them open their mouths and he (or she if the death eater du jour was a female) would say, "Deplaqueimize!" And it was as if they had brushed their teeth. According to Dumbledore, most of the wizards who have been attending the meetings where we discuss this case have been using those spells in order to save time.  
  
Voldemort began shouting out a bunch of spells that I have never heard before. In seconds, a bed appeared. Voldemort pulled out a knife. Cho gulped, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Ginny took a shuddering gasp and burst into tears. I could see a glistening in Ron's eyes too. He looked like he was about to pass out. The dark lord placed the smooth part of the blade to Cho's neck. "Yes, my dear, yes," he said silkily, "You are beautiful. It would be a shame for such a beauty to die a slow and painful death, now wouldn't it." When Cho didn't answer, Voldemort raised his voice. "WOULDN'T IT?!" "Yes," Cho whispered. I couldn't bear to watch this. How could anyone possibly be so evil? I started to watch again anyway though. Using the knife, Voldemort slowly began slicing the clothes off of Cho. *He can't be doing this* I thought to myself, as I continued to watch in disbelief. I should have kept myself hidden. But all I could think of was that this man.no not a man. this THING was robbing the one person I loved more than anyone else, of her innocence. She was too young. Of course, people sometimes are younger than Cho when they make love but that doesn't make it right. And Cho wasn't ready. To my right I heard someone gasp. I looked over; it was Ron who gasped. And he was looking at me. Not good.no one is supposed to know I'm here. Not even the people I am trying to help. A few death eaters know I'm here. But they're not really death eaters they are just spies. I put my fingers up to my mouth so that Ron would know to keep quiet.  
  
"On the bed," Voldemort ordered once all of the clothes were off of Cho, who was now sobbing. But she did as she was told. "That's right," Voldemort said, smiling, as he too took his clothes off and joined Cho, "Now brace yourself, darling, for something that you will NEVER forget." *This is so wrong* I thought to my self, *something has to be done! *I* have to do something! But what?* And than all of the sudden Voldemort had Cho pinned down to the bed. He was actually going to do it. Something inside me snapped. "STOP!" Every single person in that cave turned his or her head to face Ron. Now, I wasn't floating too near to Ron when I shouted, but he was the only other person in the cave with a teenage-guy voice "What?" questioned Voldemort who got off of the bed, suddenly completely clothed, "and what in the name of Hell did you just tell me to do?" Ron stood up, and I could tell that the effort pained him. "I said to stop," Ron said, sounding both determined and scared at the same time. 'Wow. that's brave of him,' I thought, feeling ashamed of my outburst. "And do you think any good can come from *you* giving *me* orders?" "Leave her alone," Ron said, suddenly looking weaker than before, "Take me instead." "And tell me," said Voldemort, "what kind of pleasure would I get out of sleeping with you?" There was some scattered and nervous laughter from the death eaters. Ron was blushing furiously. I felt sympathetic for him. How terrible-trying to be brave for Cho, and ending up implying that he would rather sleep with the dark lord than watch someone else do it. And it was my fault. I felt horrible. I had a sudden outburst, and everyone in the cave, except for me, and hopefully Cho and Ginny, thought. I didn't even want to THINK about what was running through their sick minds. "That's not what I meant," Ron said. His voice was barely above a whisper, "and you know it. Now.please.just." His eyes rolled back and his body went limp and he fell to the ground in a heap. Every single death eater burst out laughing. "Do away with him," Voldemort ordered. Two death eaters stepped forward. One of them, a muscular looking lady with stringy blond hair and cold blue eyes picked Ron up, and swung him over her shoulder effortlessly. I noticed Lucius Malfoy quietly following them. "As for you my precious," said Voldemort as he stroke Cho's cheek, "this will have to wait for awhile." The dark lord nodded to the nearest death eater. The death eater muttered something under his breath and the bed disappeared and Cho fell to the ground. He muttered something else, and Cho's clothes appeared on her body, no longer ripped. The death eaters left the open area in the cave and went to their private sleeping quarters. From what I have seen, the rooms are extremely nice. They bare no resemblance to any cave that I have ever seen. Cho walked to where Ginny was sitting. Cho wrapped her arms around Ginny. "I'm so sorry, Ginny," she whispered, "I am so sorry!" "It's not your fault," said Ginny in a muffled voice. "Yes it is," cried Cho, "And now.now he's dead!"  
  
It's times like this, when I start feeling human qualities again. I guess the longer you are dead, the more you forget about being alive. I swear that I felt a burning sensation in my eyes, and I know it wasn't my imagination. I don't really have an imagination now that I am dead. I don't have anything anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's not dead," said a deep voice from behind Cho and Ginny. Both girls gasped and jumped apart. Lucius Malfoy was carrying the limp figure of Ron. He dropped him on the ground next to the girls. "But who knows how long he'll live." Lucius looked at the box he had given Cho days before. "You don't seem to think of me as trust worthy, now do you?" he asked as he gave the box a slight kick, "Well, it's probably the only thing that can save you." With that, he quickly walked away, taking giant strides. "Maybe we should open it," whispered Ginny. "Let's wait," Cho insisted, "maybe just until Ron wakes up." "That is if he wakes up," Ginny said softly as a single tear slid down her cheek. !@@###$$$$%%%%%^^^^^^&&&&&&&********(((((((((Ü))))))))))********&&&&&&&^^^^ ^^%%%%%$$$$###@@!  
  
Harry shot Hermione a questioning look. She just shrugged. But inside, Hermione racked her brain for clues to what had just happened. She recalled from one of her classes, the many types of portkeys. The ones that most people knew about were the ones that could transport one person or even large groups. But there were other types of portkeys too. Some that couldn't transport more than three or four people, no matter how large or small the portkeys were. There were some that could only transport a certain number of people. Hermione suspected that that was the kind that the leaf was. For a moment Hermione marveled over the fact that she and Harry just happened to touch the one leaf that happened to be a portkey. It was too simple really. It was as if the leaf was meant to be there. like it was waiting for two people to come along and touch it. From outside of the closet where Hermione and Harry were contained, angry voices were heard.  
  
"Mister Fudge," said a lady's voice, "we have to get Harry out of the picture, he could ruin everything!" "But I have told you, Cyndi, there's no way we can do that. And according to Dumbledore, Harry is a Seer. Yes, he could be very helpful in the whole Chang/Weasley case, and possibly others as well." "But it could put him in serious danger," a males voice pointed out. "There has to be something," said Cyndi, "perhaps we could tell one of the reporters from the daily prophet that he is responsible for Cedric Diggory's death." "That's old news," said Fudge, "Mr. and Mrs. Diggory made it clear that they were not blaming Harry for the loss of their son." "I know I know," Cyndi insisted, "but if we don't have Potter somewhere where he cannot get out, than maybe we can keep him safe." "I don't know," said the other male voice, "do you really think that we should put him in Azkaban at all? He's been through so much already. Maybe we could keep him locked in a room at Hogwarts" "But John," said Cyndi, "The daily prophet. .that's it!" "What's it?" John and Mr. Fudge asked in unison. "Rita Skeeter caused a lot of problems for him last year, didn't she?" "Yes," said John, "but she caused a lot of problems for everybody. "Well," Cyndi continued, ignoring John's sarcasm, "maybe we could start up a rumor that Harry has something to do with her disappearance. The daily prophet will of course cover the story, but no accusations could be made, because there is absolutely NO proof! And Harry will definitely want to stay out of the limelight for awhile, until the rumor clears up." "Yes," said Fudge, "that could work." "You know," said John, suddenly, "I mean this in the nicest way, but do you really think that people would care? I mean, most people don't give a damn about that Skeeter Lady. No body really knows that she's missing, they just know that she doesn't write anymore." "Well," Fudge declared, "People are about to find out that she's missing. Cyndi" he said, turning towards her, "let's get that rumor started." Harry and Hermione listened as the three of them walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. They looked at each other once they were sure that Mr. Fudge and everyone had left. "Great," Harry muttered, "next thing you know, I'll be the one to blame for Ginny, Ron, and Cho disappearing." Hermione smiled sympathetically and put her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't help but be pleased with Harry's black humor, because, at least it was humor. "We have more important things to worry about right now, Harry," said Hermione. "Like what?" "Like how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
A/N~ The end for now, please review! If you didn't like it, please tell me, I really want to know if I should continue this at all, but since no one is reviewing. I don't know if no one is reading it, or if it just sux, so plz tell me:) There's no point in me writing this if no one is readin it. 


	13. Stranded

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ OMG! I am so sorry that this took so long to update! (Two Months and three days) I have been having a lot of trouble with this story as you can probably tell. . . Hopefully you guys like this chapter, but it is extremely short! Please review!  
  
Prongs~ Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the Cedric part.  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Hermione looked around the tiny closet. She was at a total loss.  
  
"The leaf must have been a portkey," she  
  
"Do you know how to make portkeys?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "We started to talk about them in Charms while you were sick," she admitted, "but just barely."  
  
"Well you have to try," Harry said, "We can't be stuck here forever."  
  
Hermione nodded. She knew she would be in mass trouble if they were to be found in the ministry of magic, assuming that's where they were.  
  
"Let's just get out of this closet now," Hermione suggested.  
  
Harry nodded, and they got out. The room they entered was rather small, containing a desk and a chair and a window. There was no carpeting and the walls were bare. Nothing was on the desk at all.  
  
"This doesn't feel right," Hermione whispered, "It's like we're in a prison or something."  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed as his voice trailed off.  
  
Hermione ran her hands through her bushy hair, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Harry didn't answer at first. His mind was spinning.  
  
'How could this happen?' he wondered, 'How could Hermione of touched the leaf that just happened to be a portkey? And why didn't it work until both of us touched it?'  
  
Outside of the room both Harry and Hermione could hear people talking. They looked at each other with wide eyes. They instantly knew what they had to do-and they did it.  
  
They jumped out the window. They both landed on the soft grass.  
  
Hermione sighed and flung her brown hair over her shoulder, "Are you okay?" she asked Harry, who was hunched over with his hands on his knees.  
  
Harry nodded, "I'm fine," he muttered.  
  
Hermione frowned. He certainly didn't look fine. His breathing was shallow and his face seemed pale.  
  
Outside darkness had fallen. It was nine thirty and the moonlight sparkled above them.  
  
Harry glanced at his watch to see what time it was.  
  
"Maybe it's still broken," he mumbled to himself when he saw that it was already nine thirty.  
  
"What's broken?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry flung his wrist to her face, "My watch," he replied, "I fixed it this summer but it says nine-thirty, I must have done something wrong."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "Maybe it is nine thirty."  
  
"We were only in the closet for an hour," Harry pointed out, "It wasn't even one o'clock when we got there."  
  
"But it's already dark out, so your watch has nothing to do with it. . . . maybe something happened with the portkey that caused us to skip ahead a couple hours. . . or maybe, oh I don't know, I'll look portkeys up when we get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"That brings up another great point," Harry said sarcastically, "How are we going to get back?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and sat down on the wet grass, "I don't know."  
  
Harry sat down next to her and rubbed his eyes, 'What are we going to do?' he thought sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ Sorry it took so long! Please review! 


	14. Confusion

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N~ I hope everyone likes this chapter. . . review if you do or if you don't! I like reviews either way! Lol!  
  
Thanks, everyone for reviewing!  
  
My reviewers are:  
  
Anonymous~ Thanks for the review! Thanks also for the suggestion! Believe me, I'll take it, lol. Detail is something that I have been struggling with from the beginning of this story! Oh well, I'll just have to try harder I guess. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Person who really likes this story~ Thanks for the review! It was really uplifting, hehe.  
  
  
  
Now onto the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again. She looked around. All of the tall green trees reminded her of the Forbidden Forest. . .. Especially since it was so dark.  
  
"Harry," she whispered, "I just got an idea. . . lets flag down the Knight Bus."  
  
Harry's breathing was kind of shallow, so he didn't say anything he just nodded in agreement. *********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ron was vaguely aware of what was going on around him. He could hear the voices of his sister and Cho. . . he knew they were talking about him. . . but he couldn't quite make out their words.  
  
For a moment he wanted to open his eyes, but even that seemed like too much trouble.  
  
He could barley remember what happened that had left him this way.  
  
Than suddenly it hit him. Cho. . . Voldemort. . . and Cedric. "Cedric," he mumbled softly.  
  
Cho stared at Ron. Part of her was overjoyed. He was awake. . . . than she comprehended what he said. 'Cedric...' Her Cedric, who had died the year before. Cho barely made it through the summer, for he was all that she could even think about. But somehow, she hardly thought of him at all while she was captured.  
  
Ginny's lips melted into a smile. Ron was waking up.  
  
"Ron?" she whispered, "Can you hear me?"  
  
Ron groaned as a response.  
  
Ginny continued to gently get Ron to come around, but Cho practically lost her ability to function. She could only think of Cedric at that moment. "Oh Cedric," she whispered so quietly so that only she could hear, "I miss you so much!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione twirled her bushy hair around her index finger as she and Harry waited for the bus. She couldn't help but notice how quiet Harry was being. Not that he ever spoke much these days but still. . .. He usually had a bit more to say. Suddenly Hermione became a bit worried, and this provoked her to glance in his direction. He was right next to her on her left.  
  
What she saw made her eyes fill with tears. The second she looked at him his head lolled back and he slid to the ground. "Please be okay, Harry," she cried tearfully.  
  
  
  
TBC! Please read and REVIEW! 


	15. She can't help herself

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
  
  
A/N~ Thanks to all of my reviewers!  
  
Ittybittytreefrog: Aww thanks! Lol! I will try slowing it down. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Harry," Hermione whispered as she gently stroked his forehead with her fingers.  
  
She cradled his head in her lap. She didn't bother waking him up though, maybe he just needed some rest.  
  
"The bus will be here soon," she said. Hermione knew that Harry could not hear her, but she kept talking anyways.  
  
"You are going to be fine. Everything will be okay. . ."  
  
She stopped talking because she could see the buss off in the distance. Hermione took out her wand and transfigured Harry into a suitcase, because she didn't want anyone to see him and start asking questions.  
  
'I'll change him back once we get on the bus,' Hermione told herself, 'they have beds there, so Harry can be comfortable when he wakes up.'  
  
As the bus drew closer Hermione realized something. She had no money. As quickly as she could she gathered a small pile of fallen leaves and transformed them into galleons.  
  
She felt very dishonest about it. It is of course, impossible to transfigure anything into real wizard money, due to various charms and spells. The galleons that Hermione was now scooping up and putting into her pockets were obviously counterfeit. She could only hope that nobody on the bus would notice right away. . .  
  
The bus finally reached Hermione so she picked up Harry-her suitcase and waited to enter the bus.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny glanced worriedly at Cho. She had been crying non-stop for the past hour. At first Ginny tried to cheer her up.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny," Cho explained tearfully, "but don't worry about me. Just take care of Ron. I just need a minute to myself."  
  
Her minute stretched to an hour. Ron, who had seemed like he was about to wake up, lost consciousness again.  
  
Ginny could tell, just by looking at his facial expressions that he was suffering. But there was nothing he could do to help him. There was nothing she could do to help Cho. There was nothing she could do to help. . . there wasn't even anything she could do to help herself. 


	16. Plans

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Author's Note: Hi, remember me? Um, yeah I really don't like this story anymore. But I guess I can't stand the idea of not finishing it. I realize that the only reason I wrote the story was because it seemed interesting at first, but than I got carried away with WAY too many plots. The main plot was *supposed* to be about the Muggle Studies Course. The Slytherins were going to take it with the Gryffindors and Draco and Harry would resolve their differences and save Ron, Ginny, and Cho together and than become casual friends. Only much more detailed and angsty than that. But unfortunately I got way carried away and suddenly this story is about Harry being sad and depressed while his friends have been kidnapped. I have no idea where I was going with this story anymore. But I thought of an ending that I think everyone who actually does like this story will approve of. It's going to be finished by Wednesday and I am going to put up a chapter today and tomorrow. Than everyone can go read the actual book (yay)! Anyways, thank you to everyone who stayed interested in this story and has remained faithful to it. I hope you like the last three chapters! If anyone for some reason *does* like my writing, I have two other stories out that are actually decent. They are called "the twin's first year" and "do you remember harry potter". Both of them actually stick to the original plot and seem to be well liked by my readers. Don't feel obligated to read them though, it's just a suggestion. Finally, on to chapter sixteen, its gonna be longer than most. As always please review!  
  
Coconut-ice agent h/h~ Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like the ghost thing, I was kinda unsure about it when I wrote it!!! Keep reading!  
  
Zetta~ Thanks! Im glad you like it!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
After an extremely bumpy ride on the Knight Bus Hermione took her suitcase (Harry) up to her dormitory. It was only eight o'clock but it was extremely dark outside. Hermione transformed Harry into his original self once she and he were alone in the common room and sitting on the couch.  
  
Seamus Finnigan walked in and saw Hermione on the couch with Harry asleep and his head in her lap.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked her.  
  
"Not much," She replied, "Harry and I were both really tired so we decided to take a nap.  
  
"Together?" Seamus asked his eyes twinkling.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Shut up."  
  
"Sorry," he replied though his eyes still twinkled. "I'll be upstairs so I can leave you to alone."  
  
She rolled her eyes again as she watched him leave. A few moments later Harry spoke up.  
  
"We have to make a portkey."  
  
Hermione jumped, "Harry! I didn't know that you were awake!"  
  
"I woke up a few minutes ago. But listen. We need to make a portkey. Do you know how?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "It's in this book I got last year at Hogsmeade called 'Make your own Contraptions'. It tells how to make a lot of things like flu powder, pensives , brooms, and portkeys. There are four different portkeys that you can make."  
  
"Good," Harry said, "We need to make one that can transport someone to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think I know how we can save Ron and everyone. We have to work fast though and be done before tomorrow. Voldemort is going to try something on Cho tonight and its not going to be good..."  
  
Hermione fetched her book and Harry showed her the kind that they needed to make. It was called the Slightly Singular Returner. It was the kind that could only transport one person, or sometimes two if it were strong enough, and than went back to its creator once someone was transported to another place.  
  
"Here's the plan," Harry said as Hermione worked on the key, "There are four portkeys in the cave that Ron and Ginny are at. They do not know that they can help them. Two of them will transport people to the Burrow. One will take them to Diagon Alley and one will take them to Hagrid's."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione who was almost finished. The directions were very simple. They only needed a block of wood and a knife that would carve the wood. The wood was to be carved to be the first letter of the name of where you wanted to be transported. Than you needed a cauldron full of cool lake water with a human hair and eight pieces of dead grass in it. You drop the block in the caldron and recite an incantation. When you finish the incantation the water and other contents of the cauldron dissolve and you are left with the block which is now a portkey.  
  
"West to the Sea : East to the Land : Send me to Diagon Alley : AT the touch of a hand!"  
  
"Is it finished?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied as she used a bowl to scoop it up and drop in her pocket. She didn't want to touch it or it would send her to Diagon Alley right away.  
  
"Good," Harry replied, "Now we'll go to the cave and get Ron and Ginny and Cho. Um, I'll take the one to get to Hagrid's so that I can tell everyone what is going on. Ron is in the worst shape so we'll give him one of the portkeys that will take him to the Burrow. Cho might cause too much attention to her if she goes out in public because she can't stop crying, so we'll send her to the Burrow too. You and Ginny can go to Diagon  
  
Alley and try to blend in until someone comes to get you."  
  
"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "How do you know all this stuff about how they are doing?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I saw them in my dream. It was bad. We have to get them out of there as soon as possible."  
  
Hermione nodded but than saw a flaw in his plan. She almost didn't want to point it out to him because she was afraid it would set him back. Ever since he started taking charge his face had regained some color and he seemed more alive than he had in days. She didn't want to ruin his almost happiness. But just the same, she knew she had to point out what was wrong.  
  
"Harry," she said, "How do we get to the cave?"  
  
Harry looked at her as realization dawned on his face. "I didn't think of that," he admitted quietly.  
  
The two friends sat down in silence. They sat there for about twenty minutes trying to find away to make their ingenious plan work. Hermione was just about to give up when Harry spoke.  
  
"I think I know what we can do. . . I'm not sure that it will work, and it might be dangerous, but I can't think of anything else."  
  
Hermione was up for whatever he wanted to do no matter how bad it could end up. She leaned forward, "Tell me."  
  
A/N~ There's chapter sixteen! Be nice and review and I will love you for always! MY next chapter will be up tomorrow! 


End file.
